


Magpie on the windowsill

by KaitoKitsune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKitsune/pseuds/KaitoKitsune
Summary: Just a short poem inspired by the fact that magpies perch on my window frequently.
Kudos: 1





	Magpie on the windowsill

Magpie on the windowsill,  
What secrets do you know?  
That flit about and keep you warm  
As streets fill up with snow  
Magpie on the windowsill,  
What secrets do you keep?  
That I have whispered to the wind  
Or murmured in my sleep  
Magpie on the windowsill,  
When secrets float your way  
You can collect them,   
Or ignore them and carry on your day.


End file.
